Larger solar collector installations usually include an array of solar collector devices. Such systems can be used in conjunction with photovoltaic modules, thermal solar collector devices as well as concentrators for concentrating solar energy onto photovoltaic devices or thermal solar collection devices.
Some of these solar collector systems include hardware for automatically adjusting the position of the collector devices to track the sun as it moves across the sky. This tracking movement can be accomplished in a number of different ways. Some systems use a single axis tracking system in which the collector devices pivot about a single axis. Such single axis type tracking systems often include a drive shaft or “torque tube” which defines a single pivot axis. A solar collector system may also include a number of support devices such as motors, controllers, and sensors to perform various support tasks to support or control the solar collector system.